The time and inconvenience necessary to tie a good-looking tie is a significant problem. This problem is accentuated when the wearer is behind schedule and needs to have a good-looking tie quickly in place.
The present invention is directed towards a solution to this problem.
Another problem is the need to avoid wearing the same appearing tie frequently. By utilizing existing ties and contrasting tie knots the problem of over use of individual ties is effectively avoided.